Mon étoile, mon repère
by Milotsi
Summary: "Les étoiles ne sont pas assez loin pour les oublier." Naruto et Sasuke se sont séparé. Naruto l'avait trahi. Mais ils essaient de s'oubliés... vainement. Des regrets, des sentiments, mais que faire lorsque l'on revoit son étoile encore une fois ? On le suit.


Mon étoile, mon repère.

* * *

Pov : Sasuke

_« Les étoiles ne sont pas assez loin pour les oublier. »_

Comme eux je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, c'est plus fort que moi. Dans mon cœur tu t'es incrusté, mais de toi-même tu n'as pas voulu y rester. Tu ne m'aimais plus et je le savais. Car à chaque fois qu'on se voyait tes yeux étaient ailleurs, sur une autre planète, avec une autre personne. Tu me quitter et je le sentais. Mais comme à chaque fois que tu rentrais tard le soir, je ne disais rien, mais je savais. Tu ne m'aimais plus. Ton cœur me crier de te laisser partir mais ce n'est pas moi qui te retenait ! C'était lui ! C'est lui qui me faisait souffert, c'est lui qui prolonger ma souffrance.

Mais je ne disais rien, comme toujours.

Enfin le jour où tu m'as avoué ta tromperie, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je m'y étais déjà préparer, et je le savais, tu ne m'aimais plus. Ton cœur m'avait déjà quitté et ce depuis des mois. Je te comprenais dans un sens, être avec moi devais ne pas te convenir. L'autre est surement mieux. Je ne t'en voulais pas, je m'y étais fait. Et puis après tout je ne suis pas qu'une victime.

Je n'avais pas à me plaindre et les pourquoi n'avaient pas de place dans la conversation. Tu m'avais préparé à la déchéance. Je devais maintenant juste te quitter.

Aujourd'hui c'est fait 7 mois que nous ne sommes plus avec et pourtant sur notre relation passée je ne cesse de m'y penché. Cherchant les failles invisibles de ce couple. Ne le trouvant pas, j'étais bien trop fière de toute façon pour m'avouer une faille dans la propre chose que nous avons-nous même construite.

Non et puis c'est du passé, il n'a plus voulu de moi après 2 ans de vie commune. C'est son choix.

En face de moi ce trouve l'homme le plus beau depuis Naruto, lui il s'appelle Yahiko. Ca fait déjà un bout de temps qu'il me tourne autour et je suis toujours aussi content de savoir que même après mes relations ratées et bien j'attire encore les regards ! Il avait passé à l'attaque des qu'il a su que je n'étais plus avec Naruto. Loyale il ne chassait pas ce qui ne l'appartenait pas, c'est un homme droit et franc.

Il est beau, il est grand, il est simple et il est bien réel. Bref un homme très charmant. On s'apprécie mais il n'y a pas encore de je t'aime enflammer. On s'entend bien, il est parfait. Un avenir avec lui serait possible ? Il me l'assure. Des mots plein de dessein, des promesses à en perdre la tête, de l'amour de chaque côté, un rêve éveillé.

Ces mots me montent à la tête et bientôt de rêve et d'avenir je commence à songer.

Il m'a piégé. On sort aujourd'hui ensemble.

* * *

1 mois qu'on est ensemble. 1 mois de bonheur, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Il est parfait, je ne sais pas s'il m'aime mais peu importe. Il me fait l'oublier, car oui on n'oublie pas 2ans de relation en 1mois. Ça prend du temps ça vous trotte dans la tête, et ça vous fait perdre le contrôle. Moi j'essaye de l'oublier. Et plus le temps avance, plus j'y pense moins. Paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce soir, je suis dans une boite accompagné de Yahiko. Le coin et tranquille mais l'ambiance est bonne. On commence à danser et comme toujours lorsque je suis avec lui, je me lâche. Mon côté coquin se libère. Et de mouvement lent et sensuel je me colle à lui. Entamant une danse endiablée. Nos gestes sont fous mais les gens ne comptent pas. Nous nous adorons, mais l'amour n'est pas encore là. Je sens qu'il n'en peut plus, il se retient de me plaqué au mur le plus proche. Il me désir tellement fort, s'en est satisfaisant !

Je me décolle alors de se corps si chaud, lui adresse en sourire tendre, oui il me fait fondre. Je me hausse et l'embrasse. Notre baiser qui était si doux au début devient fougueux, chaud et fort en émotion. Il me fait tout passer. Tous ces envie, me traverse. Je le repousse et prend sa main. Notre direction ? Un lieu on pourra ce montrez ces sentiment qui ne se disent plus.

* * *

Pov : Naruto

En face de moi, lui. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Ça fait bizarre de le voir, là, comme cela. Il a l'air si…si…vivant ? C'est ce mec qui l'a rendu comme ça ? Je penser pourtant qu'il m'aimait ! Non Naruto calme toi. Ce n'ai pas sa faute, c'est moi qui a merder. Je l'ai laissai, abandonné et trahi. Alors que moi je m'étais jeté dans les bras de ce jeune rebelle qui aux longs cheveux m'avait attiré.

Et maintenant lorsque je vois ce corps se mouvoir sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre en colère. Sa fait déjà 9 mois qu'on est plus ensemble et il ne m'appartient plus. Je regrette ce jour où je l'ai annoncé que je l'avais trompé. Et même si aucune larme n'est tombée de ces yeux j'ai vus dans ces prunelles le désespoir l'éclairer. Il le savait mais n'avait pas protesté. Aucune question n'est sorti de sa bouche car je le sais, il avait senti notre rupture future.

Je regrette tant le fait de l'avoir blesser ! Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et pourtant quand j'ai prononcé ces mots qui marquer cette fin, je me sentais si sur de moi, de mes choix de cette avenir qui s'ouvrait a moi et à Neji.

Tromper. Voilà comment je suis retombé sur terre je m'étais trompé. La vie avec ce jeune rebelle était désordonné, incontrôlable, il m'entrainer inlassablement dans l'abysse de la débauche. Moi qui au début aimait cette aspect de lui au fil des mois j'ai enfin compris que l'amour que m'avait apporté Sasuke n'existerais pas avec Neji.

On a finalement rompu. Ce jour-là il avait perdu toute sa fierté. Pleurant à chaude larmes me hurlant des pourquoi. Me suppliant de rester avec lui qu'il changerait. Que d'amour et de tendresse il deviendrait. Ces mots m'avais touché, son visage salit par les larmes avait réveillé en moi l'homme tendre que j'avais était. Il m'avait brusquement ramené en arrière. Lorsque mes journées étaient ensoleillées des sourire de Sasuke. Lorsque l'amour et le plaisir faisait partie du même sens. Tout me revenait et malgré mon réveille, je m'obstiné à rester avec l'homme qui m'avait arraché à l'être qui devait partager ma vie.

Mais bien sûr, ces promesses, il les avait oubliées au moment même où il réussit à m'attirer une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Le temps a passé et je n'arrivais pas a formé un couple avec lui. Il était trop volage mais il m'était fidèle, chose que je n'avais pas était. Alors je me disais : il m'aime peut-être. Car je connaissais son caractère ! Il n'aurait pas pu rester avec moi sans allez voir ailleurs s'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. J'avais raison. Il aimait mon corps. De ce que je pouvais lui faire. Ainsi il me garder, et m'attirer toujours la nuit. Le matin j'étais toujours un peu plus dégouter. Le sexe, sans amour ça devenait trop pour moi ! Alors je l'ai quitté. Les sentiments me manquer, et mon repère avait était effacé. J'étais perdu dans l'immensité de la voie lactée. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Oui je le vois, mon étoile, celui qui n'est pas assez loin pour oublier. Mais comme dans un autre système, il m'a laissé seul dans ce tas d'étoile qui ne m'est pas destiné.

Le voir me refait penser à tout ça. Et ce malgré moi. Je veux le récupérer. Mais comment le faire lorsque je vois ce tendre regard éclairer ces yeux si sombres. Depuis quand ces yeux la ne mon plus regarder comme avant ? Trop longtemps déjà. Mon étoile est sorti du système et ceci par ma faute.

J'ai fait le con et mon seul repère ma lâché. Je suis libre mais à quel prix ? Il faut que je me reconstruise, mais mon cœur a-t-il envie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je doute car moi je ne le veux pas.

Je les vois partir et de ma vue ils s'effacent, que vont-ils faire ? Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je sais reconnaitre le désir quand je le vois. Et cet homme qui avait Sasuke dans les bras, ces yeux était remplis de désir ! L'idée même qu'il puisse poser ces mains sur ce corps, qui autre fois était mien m'est insupportable. Et même en sachant cela, je ne peux rien faire.

Ce n'est que 20 minutes plus tard, qu'ils reviennent main dans la main, souriant et débraillé. Leur vêtements, leur cheveux, tout montre ce qu'il vienne de faire. Je ne peux que l'admettre et me la fermer. Je n'ai plus de place dans sa vie. Je dois le laissé. Mais ils s'avancent et vont s'assoirent au bar a quelque dizaines de mètre de moi, il ne me voit pas. Cet homme m'a remplacé.

Je vois que son homme ne veux plus danser et la lueur de déception qui passe dans ces yeux se font aussi vite remplacer par de la tendresse et l'amour, il l'embrasse et part sur la piste. Avant c'était toujours lui qui était fatigué en premier, plus maintenant, il a changé. Et je veux de plus en plus réapprendre à connaitre cet être que j'avais malheureusement trompé.

Son corps qui se déhanche et ces gens qui l'entourent. Ils n'ont comme moi que d'yeux pour lui. Les sourires amicaux se lance à tout va et ces partenaire de danse ne se font pas trop collant. Sauf un, un grand blond il se colle à lui et commence à danser, provoquant et assuré mais Sasuke n'est pas gêné. Il s'amuse même ! Je jette un œil à cet homme qui semblait l'aimait et le vois fixer Sasuke avec un sourire amusé. Je ne comprends pas. Avant, j'aurais crié au scandale ! Criant à tout va la tromperie et autre mais, lui, non. Comme s'il savait quelque chose. Comme si Sasuke ne le tromperais jamais et que leur amour dépassé tout ! J'enrage, je ne comprends pas !

Me levant, décidé à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Je me dirige vers l'homme aux cheveux roux. D'une vois amical je lui demande pourquoi n'est-il pas jaloux de ce jeune blond, car c'est le premier qui se montrez aussi audacieux. Il me répondit alors d'une voix enjouée :

- C'est simple il n'aime pas les blonds !

Sa réponse me choque tellement que je ne sais que dire. Il me regarde perplexe, alors que moi je m'en vais tête baissé. Ne comprenant que très peu ces parole qui me semble si fou ! Lui qui les aimait tant ! Il n'aime plus les blonds ! Je l'ai changé à ce point ? Je ne peux le croire, je le regarde et croise son regard il me fixe. Son regard en est déstabilisant, je vois des larmes se formés dans ces magnifique yeux, ils brillent. Je me sens attirés mais je reste là.

Voyant encore une fois les souvenirs de cette relation qui nous fait si mal aujourd'hui.

Car nous avions tout les deux perdu: notre étoile, notre repère.

* * *

hellow ! alors voici une petite histoire (triste certe) que j'avais specialement écrit parce que j'aimais la citation:

_"Les étoiles ne sont pas assez loin pour les oublier."_

Bref, je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite mais voila quoi, en souhaitant juste que vous aviez aimés ! ;) ah ! et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! :P

allez bye !


End file.
